everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rookie 'Doc' Hornigold
Rookie ‘Doc’ Hornigold is the next Rook in ‘Who Killed Cock Robin’ and as such fills the role of the parson (or priest/ preacher in some versions). With the legacy being previously filled by persons of varying morality and commitment to the Cloth, Doc doesn’t lose a lot of sleep over her somewhat lackadaisical attitude and pull to the darker side of Horus. Though she suffers from moments of an almost senile lapse of memory due to a vehicular accident, she remains kind, respectful, resourceful and patient. She embodies the right aspects of Christian theology while putting 0 stock in it, and throwing out what tenets don’t service her, and she is completely comfortable with that self same lifestyle. Character Personality Doc is warm but also perpetually exasperated. She's infinitely kind and reassuring and loyal, but she's also very much a 'hell hath no fury' type person. She's a one-track mind, an endlessly eduring, ultra-patient, long-ball player. She's willing to fight, cheat, or wait for what she wants. She'll do whatever it takes. Not in a ruthless way, no, as her drive is motivated from a place of self-actualization, of goal-oriented planning and ambition rather than maliciousness. She wants to better herself and she wants to get what she feels she needs and deserves and nobody is going to stop her. She's filled with hope despite a decidedly jaded streak. Doc doesn't put much stock in religion despite studying to be a priest and presenting as such. She believes that this 'Jesus Christ guy' was, and I quote, "a rad dude" who "taught some great stuff" but she has to wrinkle her nose at the fact that there's no first-hand accounts; Jesus didn't document any of his exploits himself, and the Bible is littered and bogged down with layer upon layer of hearsay, which causes Doc to raise an eyebrow even further. She believes that, sure, religion helps people live their best lives, that it can be used to find meaning in a wild universe, but she herself reckons that it can't be legit. The religion aspect, that is. Doc believes that there must be some higher power, but she doubts that any of the earthly organizations have any idea what is going on, and they're definitely not all inspired by the One True Man In the Sky. She's absolutely disgusted by the atrocities committed in the name of this Lord or the other, and she won't stand for any form of discrimation, bigotry, or nastiness under the guise of religious devotion. Despite this, she's fascinated with religion as a concept. With the idea of belief. Of the reality of a given situation not mattering so much as one's perception, their frame of reference, and how that dictates their individuality. Hell, she's even absolved several people despite being grossly underqualified to do so, but she was happy to do it primarily because they seemed so... unburdened, after. They seemed so upbeat and happy, likely because they weren't aware of the fact that Doc didn't have the proper credentials, but that was truly the fasincating part; in their reality, they were pardoned of all their so-called sins. She's not necessarily nihilistic, she's just an exuberant agnostic with a sense of adventure that has to shrug at the laughable idea of her (or any human for that matter) concretely figuring out the meaning of life. Drinking is sort of a hobby of hers, she considers herself something of a connoisseur, and especially loves whiskey. She occaisonally smokes but sees it as a dirty habit so she keeps it more or less secret, despite internally feeling like her memory is more stable for it. Appearance Doc is soft. She looks soft, in a good way. With a solid build and excellent posture, her slightly angular structure is offset by soft flesh, soft eyes, soft, rosy cheeks that turn up when she smiles, she’s soft. Her brown eyes crinkle when she smiles and she keeps her silver-white hair well-maintained and around shoulder-length. Fairytale – Who Killed Cock Robin? How the Story Goes Notorious outlaw The Sparrow murders Cock Robin, and the tale details the investigation, trial, and funeral connected to the event. How does Doc come into it? The role of the Priest sticks out in most iterations of the Cock Robin tale, and those that have filled it have ranged from mouth-foaming zealots to similarly disillusioned/ hypocritical ‘men of faith’. Even just a few generations back, the Rook was a priest proper, but already, Doc knows exactly who she is and where she intends to go in terms of the fulfilling of her destiny. She has family tied up in Horusian crime, and has no real desire to break free of that pathway. In fact, the very accident that caused her memory lapses was actually an instance of her assisting her uncle, the previous Rook. They were knocking off an armored car but due to internal complications with her uncle’s gang, Doc was assigned to dispose of one of the vehicles involved and was then separated from the rest of group. Her Uncle was killed in the ensuing interactions with other Horusian criminals but did manage to deposit the money in a secret location. Doc is the only living, unincarcerated person connected to those events that knows the location. She itches to graduate so she can retrieve it proper and secure more of a future for herself. That said, the secret location in question is connected to the Cock Robin proceedings, which necessitates that she take up the mantle of the Priest. After all, in Doc’s own words, “people tend to look the other way when you’re wearing a collar.” Relationships Family Doc’s strongest family relationship was arguably with her Uncle Rudy, but he died several years ago during the Car Job, as stated above. She was terribly close with him (Rudy actually gave her the nickname she goes by) and misses him dearly, honoring the day of his death. Friends (Under construction) Romance OPEN Enemies Doc’s relationship with Caponica Hitchcock is an odd one. It’s certainly strained, as Doc is a little more openly hostile, while Caponica tends to be a little more amiable/ passive-aggressive. Outfits Doc is almost universally seen in the standard garb of a priest; black suit, white collar, occasionally a hat etc. But she also adds something of a punk slant to the outfit with the odd splash of color, whether that be her shoes, a gold watch-chain, a neon colored flower, etc. Trivia *(Under Construction) Behind the Scenes *She is heavily inspired by Jeff Bridges’ character (Father Daniel Flynn) in 2018’s ‘Bad Times at the El Royale’. Gallery (Under construction) Category:Who Killed Cock Robin Category:Females Category:Strataffin Category:Rebels Category:Birds Category:Characters